1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration reducing technique of a detachable auxiliary handle for a hand-held power tool such as a hammer and a hammer drill.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a hand-held power tool such as a hammer, it is known to provide a fixed main handle and a detachable auxiliary handle such that the user can hold the main handle with one hand and the auxiliary handle with the other hand when operating the hammer. A hammer of this type having a main handle and an auxiliary handle is disclosed, for example, in Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-176864.
The auxiliary handle for the above-mentioned known electric hammer is D-shaped when viewed from the axial direction of the hammer bit (the longitudinal direction of the tool body). The auxiliary handle includes a rod-like grip to be held by a user, arms extending transversely from longitudinal ends of the grip, and a ring-like mounting part which holds the barrel from outside, and the extending end portions of the arms and bases of the mounting part are clamped by a bolt and a nut, so that the auxiliary handle is D-shaped.
Generally, vibration is caused in the power tool body during operation. The vibration is transmitted from the power tool body to a grip of an auxiliary handle held by a user and causes user discomfort. Thus, the known D-shaped auxiliary handle is not vibration-proof and in this point, further improvement is required.